Thank God I Found You
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: COMPLETED ! Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him? Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

"You have given the letter to John?" ask Lita friend Trish.

"Yes," said Trish plopped down on the couch.

"You really are crazy" Ashley said.

"I just let him know my feelings to him" said Trish.

"Yes we know, but what if he does not like you, we all know that John is a bastard in the company" says Lita.

"Yes Trish, we do not want him to destroy your heart the way he did it was to some Diva" said Ashley.

"But I'm very likes to him" said Trish sighed.

"We know, but he will crush your heart," said Lita. Trish was silent.

Trish Stratus is the Women's Champion who liked WWE Champion John Cena. Trish liked John when John first made his debut on RAW. Trish has also done crazy things to tell her feelings to John by sending mail and slipped on a the locker room door of John, she hopes that John has the same feelings as her. Actually Trish knew that John was a player. He often dating a woman, and then throw it away. But Trish does not care, she just hoped that John has the same feeling.

* * *

John Cena walked to his the locker room. When he entered the locker room he saw mail on the floor.

"Who sent this?" Said John. Then he opened the letter.

_For John Cena._

_Hi John! I just want to tell you that in fact I liked you from the moment we met, I knew it was a stupid thing but I was just wondering if you have the feeling of it for me._

_From Trish Stratus._

"Bitch company" said John throw mail in the trash.

* * *

"Hi you," said John rude to Trish.

"Hi Jon" Trish said with a smile.

"Look I do not want to talk long. I know you send mail to me and I know you love me" said John "I just want to inform you that your actions are dorky, I might not like women like you. You know you're a whore and I'm not going out with whore. Did you hear that bitch "said John rough on Trish. Trish was stunned to hear that, suddenly tears flowed from the eyes of Trish. She ran to her the locker room.

She kept running until he got to his the locker room. Ashley saw Lita and Trish crying and went to her.

"What's wrong with Trish?" Ask Lita.

"John" said Trish cry harder.

"Why him?" Ask Ashley.

"He's ... not ... like me" said Trish.

"And what makes you cry like this?" Ask Lita.

"He ... said to me ... that I was ... whore ... ff he said he did not come out with a whore ..." said Trish cry harder.

"Fuck" said Ashley hugging Trish.

"He's an asshole" says Lita.

"Then do you still like him?" Ask Ashley

"No ... I do not like it. I really hate him. Should I listen to you guys, I'm sorry" said Trish hugged her best friend.

"You should have heard us" said Lita sighed.

"You can get a better guy than John" Ashley said "Its certainly not a bastard like him"

"Yeah. Trish you know you're beautiful and sexy, every man wants to be with you" said Lita.

Trish smiled "Thank you, I love you guys" Trish said, hugging her best friends, Lita and Ashley smiled.

* * *

John slammed the door of the men's locker room.

"Wow! Relax dude" says Randy Orton jumped from his seat.

"You startled me" said Dave Batista.

"Sorry" said John.

"What's wrong?" Ask Chris Jericho.

"Let me guess, you have a problem with women?" Edge asked, watching his face.

"It could be said like that" said John leaned back on the couch.

"This time the chicks are where?" Asked Randy.

"Exactly, not chicks" said John.

"Then who?" Ask Edge.

"One Diva" said John sighed.

"Have not you been dating almost the entire Diva?" Said Dave.

"Yes I do" said John.

"So what?" Asked Chris.

"Let me tell you briefly. Trish Stratus liked me and he decided to express his feelings to me, and then I came to him and said I did not come out with a a whore like her" said John.

"You're crazy, Trish is not a whore. She even beautiful and sexy" Edge said.

"I never thought that Trish a whore, she was not a whore. She's a good girl" said Randy.

"She's the most beautiful and sexy girl I've ever met" said Dave fix seat.

"I can not believe you said that to her, she would cry all day. You really ruthless John" Chris said.

"You do not even respect women. You know I've considers Trish are like my sister" says Randy.

"I do not know what to say, but I agree with Randy and Chris" says Dave.

John sighed, "I know I'm wrong, but I really could not control my feelings" said John down.

'"Apologize to her, I knew she must have been very sad" said Chris.

"I'll do, I'll apologize to her after her match. I will be on commentary, with King and JR" says John.

"You'd better do quickly, because I do not like to see Trish sad" Randy said.

"Yeah me too" said Dave.

"Yes," said John.

* * *

Trish Stratus was doing stretching and preparing to fight Beth Phoenix, for Women Championship.

"Are you feeling better?" Ask Ashley.

"I think yes," said Trish

"You know that John the comments?" Ask Lita.

Trish sighed and looked down "I forgot about that. But do not worry I can handle it"

"You sure?" Ask Ashley.

"Yeah," said Trish smiled.

"Do not mind him, stay focused on your match" Lita said.

"Thanks," said Trish "I gotta go, see you later" said Trish hugged her best friend.

"See you later and good luck. Remember do not mind him" said Lita, Trish smiled and nodded.

"See you later" said Ashley, Trish smiled and walked away to her match.

* * *

Trish music started playing and the fans cheering for Trish. Trish raised his title high and the fans cheered more crazy, she loves all the cheers were given for her. Trish saw Beth has been waiting in the ring with a straight face angry. Trish climbed the steps to the ring and lifted high his title once again. She handed over the title to the referee and saw John in the comments, look closely. Ring the bell in a sign of match at the start, both Diva started locking each other.

"I think it will be an exciting match" said King.

"And to be quite a long match" said JR.

Both Diva continue to fight in the ring. John was watching match closely. Exactly, not match but Trish. He really realize how beautiful and sexy Trish.

_"It turns out she's a very sexy girl_" thought John _"She also has very good wrestling skills.I Really stupid already treated her badly"_

"Here we go" said King, when Trish will do Stratusfaction on Beth.

"I've been waiting Stratusfaction" said JR.

"I want to get Stratusfaction" said John laughed.

"I understand what you mean John" King said laughing.

After Trish did Stratusfaction on Beth, she began to pin Beth.

"1 ... 2 ... 3 .." Referee says.

"This is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus" said Lilian, the fans cheering for Trish. The referee handed the title to Trish. The referee raised her hand high as a sign of victory. John clapped for Trish, Trish saw it but he ignored it.

* * *

After the match Trish returned to the backstage.

"Trish" said someone.

"Candice" said Trish, hugging Candice.

"It was an extraordinary match, I'm glad you won. Congratulations" Candice said hugging Trish.

"Thank you, I'm just doing what I can" said Trish.

"Trish, can we talk?" Asked John, grabbed her arm.

"Maybe I should go, bye Trish" said Candice walked away.

"Candice wait," said Trish tried to follow, but John held tightly Trish's arm.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"What?" Trish said harshly.

"I want to talk to you" said John.

"I do not want to talk to you" She said. Trish tried to let go of the grip of his hand.

"Just give me one minute" says John.

"No, get off me" says Trish.

"I beg" said John relinquish its grip.

"No," said Trish. Then she slapped his face hard, and then he walked away. John just stood there and held his cheek.

"Shit" he said.

* * *

John entered the men's locker room with still holding his cheek, he felt heat on his cheek.

"There with your cheek?" Asked Dave.

"I know for sure she got a hard slap" said Randy laughed.

"Who did that?" Ask Chris laughed.

"You must know who did it" said John.

"Come on, who did it?" Edge said.

"Trish" John said softly.

"I can not hear you" Randy said.

"Trish slapped me" Shouts John, they all burst into laughter.

"Damn John" Dave said laughing.

"It's not even funny at all" Furious John.

"Of course it's funny, you should see your expression in the mirror" says Chris.

"Whatever" said John. Then they stop laughing.

"So you have to apologize to Trish?" Tanya Edge.

"No, she slapped me when I asked her to speak" says John.

"Maybe he was angry at you" says Randy.

"I know, it can be seen from the way she slapped me" said John.

"But you're going to try it again, right?" Said Chris.

"Yes I do" said John.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since the incident Trish slapped John, and for 3 weeks John tries to apologize to Trish, but he was too scared and shy to ask her to speak. Every day John just noticed Trish from afar carefully, he noticed her smile, her face, her body, without John knowing he had fallen in love with Trish. Unlike Trish, she hates John.

_"When is he going to go from here"_ Trish thought, as he passed John and Randy.

"Trish" Trish said John grabbed her arm gently.

Trish rolled her eyes and turned around "What?" She said.

"I want to talk" said John.

"But I do not want to talk" said Trish folded her arms across her chest.

"Wow" said Randy, Trish glared at him.

"Just a few minutes" said John.

"No," said Trish.

"Just give him time to talk Trish" said Randy.

"You know, I'm really fed up with his" Trish said firmly.

"Come on," said Randy.

"No, I do not want to talk to assholes like him, you should know I will be very happy when on leave or move out of the WWE" Trish said sarcastically "If you do not need me anymore, I go" word turned and walked away, but John pulled Trish arms and cupped her face and led her to his lips. Trish closed her eyes a few seconds until he realized that his kiss was John Cena. Trish encourages John to stay away from her lips and slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Trish said wiping her lips "You're crazy" Trish said, and then he walked away.

"What was that?" Randy asked, staring at his friend.

"I kissed her, I kissed Trish" said John smiling and holding his lips.

"Did it hurt?" Said Randy.

"No," John said smiling.

"I asked about a slap instead of a kiss" said Randy hit his arm.

"I can not believe I did it," said John still smiling.

"Trish's right, you're crazy" Randy said.

"Whatever" said John walked away.

"What the hell?" Said Randy thought.

* * *

"Hi Trish" said Lita and Ashley, as she entered the locker room Divas.

"Hi Trish" said Mickie.

"Hi" said Trish "Where are the others?" Ask Trish.

"They went into the catering" said Mickie, Trish nodded.

"Now what's wrong?" Ask Lita.

"What?" Ask Trish.

"You'll see John again" Ashley said.

"Yeah," said Trish sighed.

"The expression of the same after meeting with John, very easy to guess" said Ashley, Trish just shut up and leaned on the couch.

"Why do you hate John?" Mickie Ask, turning to Trish.

"That's because he was an asshole" says Trish.

"Really? But he's handsome and sexy" Mickie said.

"That's your opinion" says Trish.

"What did he ever do to you?" Said Mickie, Trish silent.

"Something personal between them" said Lita.

"Oh okey" Mickie said "I'll go look for another one, see you later" said Mickie.

"See you later" they said, and then Mickie out of the locker room.

"Now tell me what's going on out there?" Lita said.

Trish sighed, "What is it should be?" She said.

"Yes," said Ashley.

Trish sighed "John kissed me" Trish whispered.

"W-what?" Lita said with wide eyes.

"Let me repeat once again" said Ashley.

"John kissed me" said Trish harder.

* * *

"Oh my god" said Lita shouted.

"How does it feel?" Ask Ashley.

"It was amazing" said Trish smiled.

"What did you say?" Lita Ask "I thought you hated John"

"No ... I mean it's dirty" says Trish lie.

"You're caught, you still love John" says Ashley.

"Do not lie" Lita said.

"I do not know, I'm confused by my feelings. Piece of me liked him, some hated him" said Trish.

"It was confusing" Lita said.

"I know" said Trish.

"How do you feel to kiss again?" Ask Ashley.

"I felt I wanted to kiss him more" Trish said.

"You still love him, it had been decided" Ashley said.

"I guess so" said Trish.

"Then what will you do?" Ask Lita.

"I do not know" said Trish.

* * *

**Sorry for the confusing story. I promise to make better -_-**

**3 JORISH 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :)**

* * *

Trish kept talking trash, looking at the phone and the car is problematic. The car is in drive her has damage to the engine so the car does not start up, while the phone runs out of battery. Trish was away from the hotel, so it is not possible in the weeks to walk to get back to the hotel. She also been waiting for a taxi, but none of the taxi through the area. She was thinking hard how to keep on to return to the hotel.

John was driving quietly headed back to the hotel. As he began to pass deserted area he saw a girl standing next to her car. Then, without thinking, John stopped and opened the car window. The girl turned around, John was shocked, knowing it was Trish.

"Trish what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Have fun" Trish said sarcastically.

John laughed "Really, in a place like this?" He said.

"And you think I'm doing here?" Trish said.

"Let me guess, you have a problem with the car?" Said John, Trish nodded.

John laughed, "Come" he said.

"What?" He asked.

"Come up, you want to go back to the hotel, right?" He asked.

"Yes I do" says Trish.

"Come" said John, and Trish walked to the side of the car and into the passenger seat.

John and Trish kept driving in silence. John occasionally glanced at Trish who sat calm in the passenger seat. Trish could feel that John glanced at her sometimes, but she was not bothered by it.

"We're here" said John after they arrived at the hotel.

"I know" said Trish out of the car, John followed.

"Damn" said Trish.

"What's wrong?" Asked John looked at Trish.

"I've forgotten my hotel room key in the car" says Trish sighed "I'm so clumsy, I think I have to rent a room again"

John thought for a moment "That's not necessary" he said.

"What, you will drive me back to pick up the keys?" Trish said.

"No, no. Did you sleep with me I mean sleeping in my room" said John.

"I have no clean clothes" Trish says "I can sleep with Ashley or Lita, they can lend her clothes"

"Are not they one room with their boyfriends" said John.

"I forgot" said Trish sighed.

"There is no other choice" said John.

"Okay, but no funny stuff" said Trish warned.

"Yes ma'am" said John laughed.

Then they both headed John hotel room. John opened the door.

"Please" said John.

"Thanks," said Trish entered.

"Do you want a bath?" Ask John closed the door.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"I will lend you my clothes" said John.

Trish nodded, and then she went to the bathroom after putting her bag on the floor near the closet. While John was looking for clothes that will be used by Trish. After 25 minutes Trish out of the bathroom just by using a towel, wrapped around her body, John's jaw dropped when he saw Trish just use a towel.

"Sorry, I just wanted to take the clothes" says Trish.

"Oh, wait a minute" said John, and he took the clothes he put on the bed.

"This" said John handed clothes to Trish.

"Thanks," said Trish, and then he went back to the bathroom.

"It was very hot" John said with a grin.

After Trish finished dressing, now John's turn to take a bath. While on the couch and watch tv, she saw John's room has a balcony.

"He's got a balcony?" Trish goes to open the door and see the view of the city from above.

"Enjoying yourself?" Said John walked from the back and stood next to Trish.

Trish laughed false "While you let me stay in your room, does not mean I'm going to be nice to you," said Trish put her arm around her waist.

John lifted his hand and laughed "You're enough ferocious for a woman as pretty and sexy as you" said John.

Trish glared at John "I know your wiles" She said.

"You think I'm teasing you?" John said laughing.

"Yes," said Trish firmly.

"I love a woman like you" said John winked.

"Ew! Stop that Cena" said Trish spit. John laughed.

"I'll go to bed" said Trish walked back into the room.

"I'll go to bed" said John followed. Trish sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch" says John.

"I can sleep with me I mean you know we've grown, we're not teenagers anymore" says Trish.

"Well, if you insist" said John.

"Whatever" said Trish lying in bed, John laughed.

"Remember, do not try to touch my body" said Trish warned.

"I can not promise it," said John looked at Trish.

"If you try, you die" said Trish.

"Really?" Said John.

"Yes," said Trish firmly.

"I'm scared. Help Trish Stratus will kill me" said John pretended to scream.

"I think you need a doctor" Trish said "You're crazy"

John laughed "I would be very happy if the doctor was you" he said.

"Sleep now or you'll be sleeping on the couch" Trish threatening.

"Yes ma'am" said John laughed. Trish rolled her eyes.

John and Trish restless in their beds, they should have been asleep about 30 minutes ago, but none of them sleepy. John thought to apologize to Trish tonight, as he has a chance.

"Trish?" Said John.

"Hmm?" Trish turned toward John.

"I want to talk" said John looked at Trish. Although the room was dark but John could see Trish brown eyes shining.

"Not now, I'm going to bed" said Trish pretended to yawn.

"Just a little while, please," said John.

"Well, what?" Trish said.

"I want to apologize" said John whispered.

"For what?" Trish said.

"To say you're a whore" said John. Trish was silent, she remembered when John said she was a whore. It was the most painful events in her life "I know, it's hard for you to forgive me, but I was really sincere to apologize" said John.

"How can I tell you my sincere apology, I can not read your mind" says Trish.

"I'm going to prove" said John.

"With the way?" Tanya Trish.

"By associating with you and make you love me again" said John looked at Trish.

Trish laughed "No kidding" She said.

"I'm serious" says John.

"Whatever"She said 'I'm going to bed "

"No," said John turned on the lamp on the table "Now look at me," said John.

"Now what?" Trish asked, sitting up in bed staring John confused.

"Now look at me," said John.

"No," said Trish tries not to make eye contact with John.

"Look at me" said John. Trish shook her head.

"Look at me" said John raised his voice and cupped her face. Trish tries not to look at John's eyes.

"Look at my eyes" said John "I beg" he said.

Trishlook at the eyes John "Then what?" Trish said sarcastically.

"You still think I'm joking apologize to you?" John asked.

"Yes," said Trish.

"Look Trish, I'm really serious and sincere apology to you" said John getting desperate.

Trish paused "Just enough to prove, and you will forgive me" said Trish.

"Alright" said John "So, do you think I'm an an asshole?" John asked.

"Of course," said Trish

"Yes, I was an asshole, but I'm not going to be a an asshole to the woman I love" says John, then he turned off the light and went back to sleep. While Trish was still sitting with a lot of questions in her mind.

"What did he say?" Trish whispered "Forget it Trish" Trish said, and then he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Trish went to lunch with Lita and Ashley.

"What did you have last night?" Ask Ashley.

"Nothing special, just run as usual," said Lita takes her salad.

"What did you have last night Trish?" Ask Ashley.

"You know my car broke down last night" says Trish.

"Then, how do you get in the hotel?" Lita asked.

"John gave me a ride" said Trish.

"Awe ... I think he likes you" Ashley said.

"After he said Trish a whore?" Lita said, Ashley shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, John's last night apologized to me and he asked if he was a an asshole and I say of course, you know what he told me" says Trish.

"What?" Ask Lita

"He said he was a an asshole, but he's being a an asshole to the woman he loved. Guys think who the woman he loves?" Trish asked.

"Wait, where he said that?" Ask Ashley.

"In his hotel room" said Trish relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Ask Lita, Ashley's eyes widened.

"He just gave me a place to stay, because I forgot my room key in the car" says Trish.

"You do not have sex?" Asked Ashley, Lita looked at Ashley.

"Of course not, what do you guys think I'm crazy" says Trish.

"Just make sure" Ashley said.

"Maybe it's you, the woman he loved" Ashley said.

"What was not possible," said Trish,

"That may be. Did not you also love him" said Lita.

"Yes. But I guess it could not be a John Cena, fell in love," says Trish.

"We do not know him" said Ashley.

"I agree" said Lita, Trish sighed. Then John, Randy, and Edge to them.

"Hey sexy" Said John on Trish, Randy and Edge laughing.

"What?" Trish said harshly.

"No" said John smiled, Trish distracts her.

"Hey Lita, Ashley" Randy said.

"Hi" said Lita and Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Edge.

"This you can already guess. We are here for lunch" said Trish looked Edge.

"I'm scared" said Edge, and they all laughed, except Trish.

"Trish, can we talk?" Ask John.

"Okay" said Trish stood up from the chair.

"Guess, what would they talk about?" Said Randy.

"Who cares. Was none of their business. Lita let's go" said Asley stand.

"Bye" said Lita.

"Bye" said Edge.

"Why do all the women are always angry?" Said Randy.

"Maybe your face sucks" Edge said.

"Shut your mouth" says Randy.

"What?" Trish said.  
"I just want to take you out. Tonight was a carnival. Would you like to go out with me?" John asked.

"Let me think" Trish pretended to think "No!" She said.

"Come on, this will be fun" said John pleaded.

"Yes it would be fun. But when I went with you it was a disaster" says Trish.

"Why do you always say rude to me?" John said firmly.

"That's easy, it's because I hate you., And I do not go out with someone that I hated" said Trish put her arm around her waist.

"Why do you hate me? Is that because I have said to you that you are a whore, I'm really sorry, I did not mean to say like that. Please, forgive me," said John.

"Keep your apology Cena" said Trish walked away and grabbed her bag and out of the restaurant.

"Shit" said John. Then Randy and Edge approached John.

"Any luck?" Tanya Edge.

"No, she refused and she hates me" said John frustrating.

"The unfortunate John" Randy said "Try again, maybe he would receive" Randy said.

"Do you love her?" Ask Edge.

"I think like that, but I did not have the courage to tell her" said John.

"Do you really love her or you just want to have sex with her?" Asked Randy.

"I fell in love with her, for a long time" said John sighed.

"What?" Edge said "Then why did you tell her that she's a whore?" Edge said.

"That's because I'm jealous, Trish and Jeff dating" said John.

"And you try to hate her?" Asked Randy.

"Yes, but it did not work. Instead I'm more in love with him" said John.

"Relax John, we will help you so that she can forgive you" said Edge.

"Seriously?" Said John. big smile emerged from his lips

"Yeah," said Randy.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," said John.

"That's not a problem" says Edge.

* * *

**It's the end of the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. See you in the third chapter =))**

**3 JORISH 3**

_**therealchamps: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

Randy met Trish hall RAW when he will return to the men's locker room.

"Hi Trish" said Randy.

"Hi Randy" Trish said, hugging Randy.

"Do you have time?" Said Randy.

"Of course, you want to talk?" Trish asked.

"Yes," said Randy.

"Okey, please" said Trish.

"I want to talk about Jeff" Randy said.

"Jeff, Jeff Hardy?" Ask Trish.

"Yes he" says Randy

"Okey" said Trish.

"Are you still with Jeff today?" Asked Randy.

"No, I'm not with him" says Trish.

"Are you angry because Jeff left you?" Said Randy.

"Yes, I even hate him" said Trish.

"So, what do you vent all your anger on John?" He said

Trish laughed "He did not even have to do with us, and I do not blame anybody about Jeff Get into TNA" said Trish.

"Then, why do you hate him?" She said.

"I do not like him since he decided to be an asshole company and dating all the Divas, except me, Lita, Ashley, Candice, Victoria, and Mickie" Trish said

"But I have to admit that he is more hot and handsome of Jeff" She said.

Randy laughed "You say that because you love it" said Randy.

"Yes, before he decided to be an asshole" says Trish.

"Are you going on a date with John after he stopped being an asshole and not dating any woman just for one night?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but he must love me sincerely" said Trish.

"He'll do it," said Randy slowly.

"What?" Trish said.

"No. Trish I gotta go, see you later" said Randy hugging Trish.

"Okay, see you later" said Trish. Then they run the opposite direction.

* * *

"John, there's good news for you" Randy said as he entered the men's locker room

"What?" John said the focus of the phone in his hand.

"It's about Trish" said Randy.

Big smiles emerged from the lips of John, and he threw his cell phone on the couch "Tell me" He says.

"Oh god, he's crazy about Trish" said Dave.

"Shut up" said John "Now tell me" He says.

Then Randy told him about his conversation with Trish a few minutes ago, when Randy told him, John continued to smile.

"It's a great start" said Chris.

"Yeah" said Edge "You owe to it," said his.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Asked Randy.

"I do not know" said John sighed.

"Just trying man" says Dave.

"You know, when we talk it will surely be a quarrel between us" said John.

"That's because you both stubborn" says Chris.

"Alright, I'll try one more time" said John.

"Well, I'm glad you did it," said Dave.

* * *

John Cena knocked Divas locker room. He plans to invite Trish to a carnival in town. When he knocked a Diva out, it was none other than Lita.

"Hi John" says Lita.

"Hi. What Trish there?" He asked.

Lita narrowed her eyes "Wait, let me call" said Lita.

"Trish! There's a visitor for you" says Lita. Trish nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Visitors are special to you" said Lita, Trish put on confused. When he turned around he saw John.

"Hi Trish" said John, Trish just smiles.

"Can we talk?" Asked John, Trish nodded "Just the two of us" he said.

"Okay, that means a sign that I was not in want" says Lita. Then, Lita came back into the locker room.

"Can you come out tonight?" Said John, Trish nods

"What do you want to go to the carnival, please" said John.

Trish sighed, "Well, just for tonight" said Trish.

"Really?" John said smiling broadly.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"Thank you, I will pick you at 6 right, see you later" said John kissed her cheek.

"Ew!" Trish holds her cheek "See you later" said Trish. Trish sighed and returned to the Divas locker room.

"What does he want?" Ask Ashley.

"He just asked me out" said Trish sat next to Melina.

"Who?" She asked.

"John Cena" said Lita.

"You're going on a date with John Cena, tonight?" Said Melina, looked Trish enthusiastic.

"This is not dating" Trish said.

"Whatever. However John asks you out" said Melina.

"Just get out, not dating" Trish said.

"Come on, just admit it," said Victoria.

"Whatever you say" Trish said.

"Listen, tonight Trish will go out with John Cena" Shouts Victoria.

"Vic" said Trish.

"Oh god, is it true that Trish?" Said Maria.

"You're a lucky woman, you tell me how John took a date" said Jillian

The question kept coming out of the Divas who were in the locker room, Trish frustrating. Then Ashley and Lita, Trish pull out of the locker room.

"They're all crazy" Ashley said.

"Yeah. Trish just came out with John, not a celebrity" said Lita.

"They can make me crazy" says Trish.

Trish put lip gloss on her lips. She was preparing to go with John. Then he heard ketuka door, she walked to the door and opened it. She saw John standing with a big smile on his face.

"Hi" said John.

"Hi" said Trish "Come on, I'll get my shoes" She said.

"This is for you" said John handed a dozen red roses for Trish.

"Thank you, I'll put them in the water" says Trish took the roses from John. Then Trish lay flowers in the water after she released the wrapper. After that Trish took the high heels as high as 8 cm black and wear.

"I'm ready" said Trish.

"Good, let's go" said John pulled her arm.

After driving for 10 minutes they arrived at the carnival. The place was crowded with people who visit there. The place has a cotton candy stand, Trish smiled broadly when he saw the cotton candy.

"I want it," said Trish pointed cotton candy.

John laughed "Well, one for you" said John.

Then they headed cotton candy stand "One, please" said John.

The man nodded and gave John a cotton candy "Are not you John Cena and Trish Stratus" said a middle-aged man selling cotton candy.

John smiled "Yeah, that's us' says John, Trish smiled.

"Can I take a picture with you, my kids fan of you" said the man.

"Of course, I love my fans" said Trish. Then John and Trish take pictures with him.

"Thank you, you're the perfect couple" said the man, John smiled. Then John and Trish walked around the carnival rides and play there. After touring the John and Trish sat in the deserted park, it was just after 11:15 pm.

"After all, the carnival was fun?" John asked.

"It was pretty fun" says Trish.

"So you forgive me?" John asked.

"I did not say it," said Trish.

"Come on," said John grasp hands Trish "I could die if you do not forgive me" he said.

"I do not care," said Trish withdraw her hand from the grip of John.

"That hurt" said John, Trish rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I wanna go home" says Trish.

Then she stood up, as she took the first step Trish winced in pain "Aww!" Trish said.

"What happened?" Said John went to Trish, Trish just shrugged her sign did not know. Then John and Trish back seat garden bench.

"Aww!" Trish grinned as she took off her shoes.

"Your legs are scuffed" said John, putting Trish feet in his lap.

"Maybe that's because I wear shoes" says Trish.

"Who told you to use the high-heeled shoes?" John asked.

"That's none of your business" says Trish.

"Yeah. But now none of my business" says John, put her legs down.

"Do not use it anymore stupid shoes" said John.

"So, I had to go back to the hotel without shoes" says Trish, John nodded "Everyone will think I'm crazy, running without shoes" says Trish.

John laughed "Get on on my back" said John bent.

"Are you serious?" Trish said.

"Yeah," said John.

"Okey" Then Trish up on John's back. They walked back to the parking lot, the distance from the parking lot to park quite far away.

"Are you tired?" Trish said.

"No, you're very light" John said laughing.

"Do you think I weigh like a big show?" Trish said.

"I think yes," said John, Trish hit John playing "I'm kidding" he said.

They both have arrived in the parking lot with a look from people. John could hear a couple of teenagers talking.

"Is not that John Cena and Trish Stratus" said the black-haired teen.

"Yeah, that's them. I think they're dating" blond teenager said. John just ignore the conversation and help Trish get in the car.

After they arrived at the hotel and headed for the lift, John was still holding Trish. It was after 11:56 pm so not many people were in the hotel lobby and around the hotel.

"We're here" said John, Trish put down.

"Thanks," said Trish, and she stirred her purse and find her room key, after finding she key opened the door.

"Are you still there?" Trish said, when she would go to her hotel room.

"Yeah. Just to say goodnight and thank you" said John "Goodnight Trish" he said.

"Good night John" says Trish, then she reached up and kissed his cheek softly. Then Trish into her hotel room. While John has a big smile on his face.

"She kissed me" said John. Then he returned to his hotel room.

* * *

"You would not believe it, she kissed me" said John to his friends.

"We know John. Did you tell it all day" said Dave.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek" said Chris.

"I fought so hard to just get a kiss on the cheek" said John.

"Ignore him, he falling in love" Randy said.

"He was going crazy, when he fell in love," said Edge.

"Shut your mouth" said John threw empty soda cans at Randy and Edge. Dave and Chris laughed.

"So she already forgiven you?" Chris asked.

"No." said John sighed.

"Then why did she kiss you?" Dave asked.

"I do not know" said John.

"Go find out already" said Randy.

"Yeah, after my match with HHH for the WWE Championship" said John.

"Well" said Randy

* * *

**John POV**

As I walked down the hall after my match with HHH, I saw the sexy blonde was talking with one of the crew members. When she laughed, I saw she was very pretty when she laughed. She was the sexiest Diva in WWE history. I gathered my courage and walked over to her with confidence.

"Hi Trish" I said.

"Hi" She said.

"Maybe next time we can talk, see you later Trish" said a crew member who spoke with Trish.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She told a joke" says Trish.

"Oh," I said. I do not know what to say when close to her, I was too nervous at the moment.

"So what brings you here?" She was said, I'm grateful she asked.

"I was just passing through and find you" I said innocently.

"Oh," said Trish. Then I thought about the kiss last night, although it was only a kiss on the cheek but it is fabulous.

"I want to ask," I said.

"Okey, please" said Trish leaned against the wall and put her hands on chest.

"Last night kiss for?" I asked.

Trish laughed "That's just saying 'thank you' because you have to hold me when we returned to the hotel" Trish said quote a word of tahnk you.

"Oh. How about your feet?" I asked.

"This is better, last night I compress my feet" said Trish.

"I suggest to throw shoes" I said.

"What, Why, it's still nice shoes" says Trish.

"The shoe was not comfortable on your feet. I'll buy you a new, more comfortable for your feet" I said.

"No," said Trish.

"You must" I said.

"Well, if you insist" said Trish, I laughed.

"I know you want new shoes" I said, Trish laughed. God! she would make me fall when she laughed.

"By the way, congratulations to defend your title" Trish said.

"Thanks," I said. It was the first time Trish is good to me. I saw Eve Torres approached me.

"Hi John" She said cheekily

"Hi" I said.

"Hi Trish" said Eve. Trish smiled.

"So, I'm here just wanted to say congratulations to you" she said stroking my chest, I could hear Trish snort.

"Thanks," I said, trying to keep her away from me "Sorry Eve, but can you leave me, I'm talking to Trish" I said trying not to upset him or do anything crazy.

"All right. If you need me, I was in the locker room" She said winking "Bye"

"Bye" I said.

"It was very disgusting" said Trish spits "You're on a date with a woman like that?" Trish said.

"No, I was not even attracted to him" I said.

"But she interested in you" She said rolled her eyes.

"It's funny when you are jealous" I said laughing.

"Me, I'm jealous. Was not possible," She said.

"Just admit it" I said teasingly.

"What the hell?" Trish said.

"I know you are jealous" I told tickled her waist.

"No," said Trish laughed, trying to stop me "Stop John. please" She said.

"I'll stop if you kiss me" I said jokingly. Trish suddenly pull my face san brought her lips to meet, I snapped a few seconds, but I deepened the kiss by kiss back. Trish feels very soft lips, before I really had kissed her soft lips but did not feel well. Then Trish pull her lips away.

"You're a good kisser" I said wiping my lips.

Trish laughed "Thank you, but I gotta go, bye" He said walking away.

"Bye" I said "I wish I did not have to end the kiss" I said as she disappeared.

**End John POV**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, review!**

**3 JORISH3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

**Trish POV**

I cursed myself. I do not even understand what demon possessed me that I kissed John Cena. I walked towards the Divas locker room, when I went there was no one there. I sat on the couch and close my eyes, I kissed with automatic recording John spinning in my mind. Then I opened my eyes and I felt no remorse after I kissed John, god what's happening to me? What I love John?. I sighed and lay the couch and fell asleep.

"Trish" I groaned when someone shook me.

"What?" I half-realized.

"There is someone looking for you" said Mickie.

"Who?" I asked trying to sit up.

"John Cena" She said. My eyes widened when he heard his name.

"What?" I said.

"Go wash your face and comb your hair, he has been waiting for you" said Mickie, I nodded and headed for the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair. After that I walked out and found John leaning against a wall with a gym bag in his hand.

"Hi Trish" He said, I smiled.

"You want to go home?" He asked, I narrowed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"At 9:48 pm" said John, I snapped. I've slept that long?

"Luckily I did not have the a match" I said relieved.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said "What did you say before?" I asked.

"I asked, do you want to go home?" he said

I nodded, "I guess yes" I said.

"We can go home together" he said.

"Okay, I'll take care of my stuff" I said, John nodded. Then I cleaned up my stuff and get dressed quickly.

"See you tomorrow Mickie" I said hugging Mickie

"See you tomorrow Trish" She said. Then I came out of the locker room.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. Then we headed to the parking lot.

"Are you hungry?" he said we were driving.

"Yeah," I said.

"How about dinner?" he said.

"Good idea, I'm hungry" I said.

"Where are we going to dinner?" He asked.

"How about Chilis?" I said.

"Okay, we're going to get there"he said

After driving a few minutes John and I have arrived at Chilis, we immediately ordered the food to the waiter.

"I do not see you all day, where are you?" He said.

"I fell asleep in the locker room" I said.

"As long as that?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. Then our orders compaction. Then we ate quietly.

"So you're not going to sleep all night?" He asked as we finished dinner and returned driving.

"I do not know" I said.

"How about we watch a movie?" He asked.

"Watching?" I asked

"Yeah, we could watch it in my room or we can watch in your room" He said. I thought for a moment.

"Okay" I said "We're going to watch in my room" I said.

"Okay" He said.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked when we had arrived at my hotel room.

"Give me a choice" I said.

"Mr. And , My Best Friend Wedding, and the Pirates of the Caribean" He said.

"I like the Pirates of the Caribean" I say pull out a bottle of soda from the fridge.

"Good choice" He said. Then we watched a movie. During the movie played I lean on John and John wraps his arms around me, I do not mind, I feel comfortable when John hugged me.

"I'm tired" I said after the film ends.

"Same here" said John stood 'I'd better get back to my room "He said, I nodded.

"Good night Trishy" He said kissing my cheek.

"Good night John" I said. then I closed the door and plopped down on my bed. Then I remembered when John called me Trishy, he the first to call me like that, but I like it, wait what I say. I sighed, I gave up on myself, I have to admit that I liked John. Suddenly my phone rang, and I saw the message and opened it, it was from John.

John: Hi Trish, what are you doing now?

Me: No, just lying in bed. You know I can not sleep hahaha. How about you?

John: I was just watching tv, I could not sleep hahaha

Me: That's weird, we both could not sleep.

John: Maybe it's a sign we're meant to be together.

Me: Really? I guess that's not possible :p

John: Sorry I'm just kidding.

Me:I know.

John: Do you not feel lonely in your bed?

Me: Of course I'm lonely.

John: Do you want me to join you?

Me: I do not mind if you want to.

John: I do not mind, I'd be happy if with you. I will come in 10 minutes.

Me: Hahaha. Okey.

I do not understand why I allowed John to come to my room. I hate him, but wait I do not hate him I mean I do not hate him anymore. I sighed and leaned back on the pillow. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door, I knew it was John. I got up and opened the door.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting" he said.

I laughed "That's not a problem, please come in." I said stand aside so he could enter. Then he entered.

"So what do you do?" He asked.

"No one. I'm bored" I said sitting on the couch, he followed.

"I, too, want to go for a walk?" He said

"Now at 12:15, what you want to do?" I asked.

"You're right" he said desperately. Then we were silent for a while, until I spoke.

"John?" I said

"Yes?" He said looking at me.

"Do you still want to apologize to me?" I asked. Now what I'm talking about? I did not even try to pull my words again. God! Keep this man away from me.

"Are you serious I mean of course I still want to apologize to you. I'm going to be the most sinful if I did not apologize to you" he said smiling "Forgive me" he said to grasp my hand.

I smiled "An apology is accepted" I said, and he hugged me tight.

**John POV**

I hugged she tight. I can not believe she finally forgave me, I even had time to think she will not forgive me for the rest of her life. I kept hugging she tight, as if we would not be separated.

"John" She said, I remain silent "John" I still hug her "John, I can not breathe" She said, then I let go of she, and looked at her face flushed from lack of air.

"I'm sorry, I'm too excited. Are you okay?" I said

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said breathlessly.

"You sure?" I'm sure.

"Yes I'm sure" She said.

I smiled "Do you really forgive me?" I asked.

She narrowed her eyes "Yes, of course., We can be friends" She said.

I lost my facial smile "Just a friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a friend" she said smiling.

"I wish we were more than friends" I said.

"What?" She said confused.

"I wish we could be more. Honestly Trish, I've loved you so long. Fact, when you were with Jeff. I love you, I'd bury my old feeling" I said looking at her.

"But John, I do not love you. I just think of you as a friend, nothing more. Forgive me for making you a broken heart. Could we have each other as friends" she said, but I knew she was lying, I know she loves me, she just did not want to reveal her feelings.

"Not Trish. I know you are lying, I know you love me. Just tell me that you love me then we can be together. I promise I will not hurt you like Jeff. I beg Trish, say that you love me" I told her firmly , then she bowed.

"I'm sorry John, but I do not love you. You can not force your will. You have to accept it" She said.

"I'll do whatever you want" I said.

"No John, it's not going to work" She said starting to cry.

Then I stood up and looked at her firmly "You must know that I love you forever. Although you do not love me, I'll make you fall in love with me. Goodnight Trish" I said. Then I went out of the hotel room Trish and returned to my room with a sense of disappointment in my mind.

**Trish POV**

"I love you too" I said as he whispered out of my room. I went up on my bed and cried. I do not know why I did not tell the truth. I've loved John for a long time, had been a time that has been waiting forever. All of John's words a few minutes ago kept turning in my head like a song. There never was a man who would do anything for me, but John he would do everything for me. I'm sure tomorrow and forever, he would hate me. I closed my eyes and tried to forget everything, tries to bury all my thoughts about John.

**John POV**

I sat on the couch and rest my head. I do not know why he tried to lie to me, even I knew she loved me. Wait a minute, or maybe she telling the truth, that she did not love me, she just think of me as a friend no more. Now what should I do? I've lose the woman I love because of my own stupidity. I do not want to lose Trish. I'll do anything, as long as she belongs to me. Trish remember someday you will belong to me. And your name will be Trish Stratus-Cena. Then I climbed onto the bed and think hard, how to Trish belong to me.

* * *

**Okey, I hope you like it. Please review :))**

**3 JORISH 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

2 Month later. John and Trish had not seen since the incident in the hotel room Trish. John started to get frustrated.

"John, you're drunk. Now quit drinking" said Edge.

"Calm down. I'm not drunk," said John "I'll be back after getting a beer" he says.

"No, you have to drink five and now you want another drink? Stop now," said Dave.

"Dave's right, you're driving alone" Randy said.

"I can handle it," said John.

"Shit, look John we know you like this because Trish. Now just forget about her" said Dave.

"You can get a woman like Trish, even more" says Chris.

"Come on, we'll look for chicks like Trish" said Dave.

John started to get angry. He started up and looked at his friends "You do not understand Trish. She differently, she not a whore like mostsexy woman. She's a good woman. No woman can be as Trish in this world!" Shouted John, all visitors staring at them.

"We know, but she makes you a mess" said Chris.

"That's why I love her. She's the only woman who can make me a mess" Shouts John.

"Just forget about she, she does not even love you. You really been crazy" says Chris.

"Calm down man, can we talk about this" said Randy soothing John and Chris.

"You have to be mature" Edge said.

"I know, but he was always drunk every night just because Trish. She does not even love John" Chris said.

"Shut your mouth, you do not know anything" said John. Then he came out of the night club with all eyes on him.

Trish walks while looking for the phone in her bag. She was in the parking lot of a nightclub. As he continued walking, she suddenly crashed into someone and fell.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you" said the man.

"It's okay, I did not see you too" says Trish.

"Let me help" said the man reached out to Trish. Trish welcomed his hands and feet.

"Thanks," said Trish clean up her skirt. When she looked up, she saw a man who was not familiar to him.

"John" says Trish.

"Oh, hi Trish" said John nervous.

"It's been a long time huh?" Trish said "How are you?" Trish asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" John asked, trying not to Trish's eyes.

"I'm great" says Trish.

"You look great too" says John.

"Thanks, you look great too" Trish said with a smile.

"Thanks," said John.

"By the way what are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Have fun, how about you?" John asked.

"I was at my friend's party at the club tonight" said Trish, and Trish looked at the clock in her hand "I'm sorry John, but I must go. Goodbye" said Trish walked away.

"Wait Trish" said John, pulling the arm Trish.

"Yes?" Trish turned.

"Just stay with me for tonight, please" said John.

"Sorry John, but I have to go back to the hotel" she said "Itwas late at night"

"Please, just for tonight" said John.

Trish thought for a moment "Okay" She says.

John smiled "Good. Come on, let's go now," says John interesting Trish's arm gently.

"You took me to the dock?" Trish asked as they arrived at the dock.

"Yeah. Do not worry this delightful place" said John.

"Okay, whatever you say," said Trish, John laughed. It was the first time John laughed after 2 months have passed. Trish and the only one who can make John laugh again.

"This place is full of wind" says Trish.

"Hey, this dock" said John laughed.

Trish laughed "Where can you find a place like this?" Ask Trish.

"I was just walking around and found this place" said John.

"This place is cool," said Trish. John smiled, Trish shivered as the wind hit her. John saw it and opened his jacket.

"Wear this" said John gave his jacket.

"No, you also need it," said Trish.

"To be fair, we will use this together" said John. Then he put his jacket on the shoulder and hugged Trish from behind. Trish was getting nervous.

"Better?" John asked.

"Yeah," said Trish slowly.

"Where have you been?" John asked, resting his chin on the head Trish.

"I just took off, I'm tired" said Trish.

"Do you need time for it to rest?" John asked.

"Actually, no" said Trish.

"So what?" John asked.

"I just wanted to., And gave me permission" said Trish.

"Did you miss me?" John asked, his hugs tightened.

"Yeah, I always miss all my friends" said Trish lie. Then John turned Trish, to face he.

"You still think of me as your friend?" John asked.

"Yes I do" Trish said hesitantly.

"Do not lie" says John.

_"No more"_ Thought Trish.

"Tell me that you love me" said John "Tell me"

Trish sighed.

_"Tell me or you will regret it for life Trish"_ Trish thought.

"Tell me," said John once again.

Trish sighed "Yeah," said Trish "I love you, John Cena"

John smiled wide "Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, I've always loved you" said Trish.

"Tell me once again" said John smiling

"I've always loved you" said Trish.

"I love you too" said John, hugged Trish tightly. Then John intersting away from the hug. And, kissing Trish passionately on the lips, Trish kissed John back. John continued to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist Trish. while Trish hugging neck John.

"I miss you" said John in a kiss.

Trish pulled away from the kiss "I miss you too" said Trish, John smiled. Then John felt someone shaking his body.

"John get up, do not sleep here" said Randy. Then John woke up and looked around he fell asleep in his car.

"Shit, just a dream" Grumpy John.

"What did you dream?" Edge asked.

"I know, for sure Trish" said Randy.

"Yeah, I always dreaming about her" said John sighed.

"That's because you love Trish, man" said Edge.

"But she does not love me" said John "And I miss she"

"Just try harder" Randy said "And we missed she too"

Edge nodded in agreement.

"Where the hell did she go?" John asked.

"She took a off" said Edge.

"How do you know that?" Randy asked.

"Lita and Ashley tells" said Edge.

Randy nodded, "By the way, how can you sleep here?" Randy asked.

"I was just thinking about Trish and asleep" said John.

"You know John, when Trish loves you she would be back to you" said Edge.

"I hope I like it," said John sadly.

"Look, champ grieve" said Randy taunt, Edge laughs.

"You will also be sad, when the woman you love does not love you" said John.

"We were just kidding John" Randy said.

"Forget it. I'm tired, I want to go back to the hotel" says John.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" said John Edge away from the car.

"Be careful man, and until tomorrow," said Randy away of the car.

"See you tomorrow" said John, then he drove on a deserted highway in the dark and alone.

"So when you go back to work?" Lita asked, when she called Trish.

"The day after tomorrow. I really have missed you guys" said Trish.

"Me and Ashley are the most missed you" Lita said "Oh, and John, I forgot about him" Lita said laughing.

"Do not talk about him now," said Trish.

"I'm sorry. But it's true, John really miss you, do you not miss him?" Lita asked.

"Not now Lita, I really do not want to talk about him" said Trish.

"Come on Trish, just tell me," said Lita.

"No, I do not miss him" said Trish lie.

"I know you're lying Trish" said Lita laughed.

"Now what's funny?" Trish asked.

"You know, you are like teenagers in love" says Lita.

"Whatever Lita" said Trish.

"I'm sorry. Seems Edge has returned" said Lita.

"Well, it's a sign to end this call, goodnight Lita., And have fun" Trish teased.

"I will, good night Trish" said Lita laughed. Then the two girls end the call.

Trish dropped herself in the bed room, in her home Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She took a few months to get rid of thoughts about John. But all that does not work. She sighed and wondered what would happen when she meets John day after tomorrow. She only hoped John would remain a friend and would not hate her. Trish closed her eyes tight and saw John in his mind.

"I miss you" Trish said, and then she cried. She was crying because were stupid. She crying because John will not belong to her. She crying because she sorry.

John sat on the couch after changing clothes. He sat down and looked at all the pictures Trish, on his cell phone. He remembered the first time he kissed Trish in front of Randy, which caused him to get a hard slap on his cheek, a small smile emerged from his lips.

"When will you love me?" Said John, looking at pictures Trish "You know, I love you so much" John sighed, and said "I miss you"

* * *

"You know, I heard Trish will return" Edge said.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"How did you know?" Asked Dave.

"Last night I overheard a conversation Lita and Trish" said Edge.

"Exactly when?" Asked Chris.

"I do not know, you better ask Lita or Ashley, they will know" said Edge.

Then Randy turned to John "You hear it," said Randy.

"What?" John asked.

"Trish will return" Randy said.

John sat up straight and looked at Randy "Really?" John asked.

"Yeah. But I do not know exactly when" Ege said "Maybe you could ask Lita or Ashley"

"I will" said John stood up and came out of the locker room.

"He's really crazy about Trish" said Dave shook his head.

"Yes he" says Chris.

John knocked on the door Divas the locker room, then Ashley came out along with Lita.

"Hi John" both girls said in unison.

"Hi" said John

"What brings you here, Trish has not come back" said Ashley.

"Yes, she has not come back" said Lita.

John laughed "That I know" he said.

"So what?" Lita asked

"I want to ask, when Trish coming back?" John asked.

"She said tomorrow" said Lita.

"Tomorrow?" Said John.

"Yeah" said Ashley.

"Is not tomorrow the 18th, and it was a birthday Trish" said John enthusiastic.

"Exactly" said Ashley.

Lita laughed "You must miss Trish" her said. John just bowed.

"Relax John, we miss him" said Ashley.

John smiled "I must go, thank you for your information., And I'll see you" said John.

"See you" they both said.

"They're both going to be a cute couple" says Ashley.

"Yeah. I'll be glad when they are dating" Lita said.

"One day they will be dating" Ashley said.

"I hope I like it," said Lita.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you**

**3 JORISH 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

**John POV**

I'm thinking about a gift that will I give the anniversary of Trish. None of the things that crossed my mind. Then I remembered once promised to buy her a pair of shoes. I know it's not a special gift, I just wanted to fulfill my promise to Trish.

If she was my girlfriend, I'd give her an engagement ring and proposed to her the day of her birthday. But her just my friend, nothing more. I will be the happiest person when I became her boyfriend. She was wonderfully pretty, sexy, hot, smart, and be an angel. All men would want Trish.

**Trish POV**

I'm entering all my clothes into a suitcase for my flight tomorrow. I'm so excited for it, other than I will meet all my friends, tomorrow will be my birthday. All my friends will come and celebrate with me. This will be a fun birthday. Then I remembered John, what he's doing now, I miss him. been 2 months and I had not met John, we do not communicate anymore since the incident in my hotel room, but I still save him phone number. I do not know what will happen when I met him for the first time in two months. I always wondered if he misses me. I think that's impossible, he's a very handsome and sexy, him can get another woman, after I say do not love him.

**End Trish POV**

"Happy birthday Trish" says the Divas, hugged Trish.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"Hi Trish happy birthday" Randy said, hugging Trish.

"Thank you Randy. Glad to see you again" said Trish.

Randy laughed "Same here" he said.

"Woahh! Look who decided to come back" said Edge. Trish laughed.

"Hi Edge" said Trish.

"Hi and happy birthday" said Edge.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"Trish, happy birthday" said Dave and Chris went to Trish, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much" said Trish.

"I miss you Trish" Trish says Lita hugged tightly.

"I miss you too" Trish said "Where is Ashley?"

"I'm here" said Ashley.

"Ashley, I miss you" said Trish hugged Ashley.

"Same here" said Ashley. Trish smiled.

"Let's start the party now" Shouts Candice, they all laughed.

"She loved a party" Mickie said. Trish laughed

_"Where's John?"_ Trish thought, at her birthday celebration will begin.

"Y'all ready to party?" Shouts Edge.

"Yeah" Shouts others.

"Party at the start" Shouts Edge. Then the party began. Some of them onto the dance floor and dance. Some also decided to sit down and talk with Trish.

"So Trish, what it was like to take time off for two months?" Randy asked.

"It feels nice, of course. But I missed RAW" said Trish.

"Did you just missed RAW?" Dave asked, Lita giggling.

"No, I mean not only RAW but you all" said Trish.

"Then who are you miss most?" Ashley asked.

"You and Lita" said Trish.

"Really?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, who else?" Trish said.

"You forget John" Edge said teasingly. They all laughed.

"That's not funny" said Trish.

"Sorry" said Edge.

"Where's John?" Said Randy, Randy glanced Trish.

"I do not know. I guess he did not come" says Chris, Randy nodded.

Trish's birthday celebration was very festive all the people came to celebrate, except John. The party ended at 12.00. And they say happy birthday to Trish Trish once again and give gifts. Then they all went back to their hotel room.

"Are you sure you want to drive alone?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. It was late at night, and you're a woman," said Edge.

"You can take a our car" said Lita.

"No, thank you. I can handle it" said Trish.

"Okay, we'll go back to the hotel. Goodnight Trish" said Randy.

"Good night Trish" said Edge and Lita.

"Good night" said Trish, then Randy, Edge, and Lita back to the hotel. Then Trish walked to her car. As she walked she saw a large man on the side of her car. Trish heart beating fast.

"Who is it?" Trish said softly, even as it whispered "Oh God, protect me" said Trish pray. Then Trish runs so quietly that her shoes do not make any noise. She was getting close to her car. Then suddenly it appeared to him, Trish was shocked and cried.

"Ssstttt, Quiet Trish, It's me, John" John said shut Trish mouth so as not to scream. Trish stopped screaming when she knew it was John.

"John, you make me afraid" said Trish growled.

"Sorry" said John.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Attending your birthday" said John.

"Birthday? My birthday I've finished a few minutes ago. Were you late" said Trish.

"I know" he said.

Trish nodded, "Now let me go" said Trish walked to the driver's side.

Then John pulled Trish and hugged her tightly "Do not go" He said, Trish was silent. Then she hugged John back "Please, do not go"  
"I'm not going to go if you ask" Trish said. John smiled and kissed the head of Trish.

"I miss you" he said "Very misses you"

"John" Trish said softly, trying to pull away from the embrace of John

"Let like this" said John "I want us to stay like this" Trish let John hugged her.

After 4 minutes, they like it. Trish said something "John, we can not be like this all night, I'm tired" She said.

"Can I did something for you?" John asked.

"Such as?" Trish said

John pulled away from the a hug, and then he came on Trish "like kissing you" he whispered. Trish's eyes grew wide.

"I would not do if you do not want" says John.

"I do not mind, if you want to do it," said Trish, John smiled.

"Now close your eyes" said John, Trish closed her eyes. Then she felt his lips on her lips. John kissed Trish passionately. They perform dances tongue against one-another. Trish moaned as John's tongue was in her mouth tasting herself. John pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Trish.

"You are still a good kisser" said John.

Trish laughed "you too" her said.

"Thank you" He said "I have something for you"

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"Wait a minute" said John. Then John came back with a gift.

"This is for you" said John handed a gift on Trish.

"For me? Thank you" says Trish took the gift from John.

"You can open it," said John.

"Okay" said Trish, then she opened the gift and found a pair of platform shoes, dark blue height of 10 cm "They are very pretty" said Trish smiled, she took shoes out of the box.

"You like that?" John asked.

"Of course," Trish said "Thank you" said Trish kissed John, John smiled.

"I spent a lot of time to choose a pair of shoes for you" said John.

"Really, I really appreciate it, thank you very much" said Trish.

"You're welcome" He said: "You have to try the shoes"

"I will" said Trish. Then she tried the shoes.

"It fits perfectly on your feet" said John "You look ehhm" John thinks "Higher"

Trish put her hands on her hips and glared at John "So you say I am a short person?" Trish said.

John laughed "You may be short, but you are the most sexy and hot Diva in WWE history" he said. Trish blushed.

"You flushed?" Said John, pointing Trish cheek.

"W-what? No. I not" said Trish. John laughed. Then Trish off her shoes and save the car.

"Maybe I'll go back to the hotel" says Trish."Okay" said John "Can I visit your hotel room?"

Trish thought for a moment "I'll wait for you there, bye" said Trish, then she got into the driver's side and go.

* * *

Trish was sitting and enjoying the coffee, until she heard a knock at the door of her hotel.

"I'm coming" said Trish opened the door.

"Hi John" says Trish.

"Hi Trish" said John.

"Please, come in." said Trish.

"Thanks," said John, and he's in. "What are you doing?"

"Just a drink coffee, would you want a cup of coffee?" Trish asked closing the door behind her.

"I want" says John.

"Okay, one for you" said Trish poured coffee in a cup and give it to John.

"Thanks," said John, Trish smiled "You have a lot of gifts" said John. see the pile of presents in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, it's hard for me to take them all" said Trish, John laughed.

"How old are you now?" John asked.

"29 years" says Trish.

"It was approached to 30" said John.

"Yeah, I'm old" said Trish laughed.

John laughed "We're all going to grow old" he said.

"I know, I just think, at the age I turned 29 I was not married" says Trish.

"You do not have a boyfriend or fiance?" John asked.

"No, I have not found the right guy" says Trish, John nodded.

There was silence between them, until John said something "I'm the right guy for you" He said, Trish turned and looked at John "I'm the right guy for you Trish"

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"It is even very easy to understand, you just complicate this Trish" said John.

"I really do not understand what you mean" said Trish.

"Have not I always said that I love you" said John.

"Do not say that again" said Trish.

"Why, Is it because you do not want with me?" John said "Whatever will I do so we can be together"

"Not it," said Trish "Just ..."

"Just what?" John said firmly.

"Just, I'm not the right woman for you" said Trish cry.

"You are the right woman for me" said John.

"No" said Trish "Everyone said that I was a whore who paced hugs the Superstars. You definitely do not want to have girlfriend a whore"

"Who said that?" John asked.

"You do not need to know who, what you need to know I'm not the right woman for you. You can find a woman who is more honorable than the trash like me" said Trish.

John shook and cupped her face "You're not trash, you are also not a whore. Ignore those who hate you, insult you full of envy, and hurt you. Maybe they want to like you but was not able to" said John "You are so beautiful and sexy"

"You lied" says Trish.

"No. I tell you the truth, you can ask all the superstars, whether you are beautiful and sexy. Sure they would say the same like me" said John

"You're just guessing" said Trish.

"I always hear them say you are very beautiful and sexy Divas in WWE history" said John, "Believe me Trish" said John, Trish nodded "Now stop crying" John wiped her tears and kissed her lips lightly.

"Thank you, you made me feel better" says Trish

"That's what I need to do for the woman I love" says John, Trish smiled.

"I love you John" says Trish.

"What, what you say. Repeat once more" says John.

"I love you" said Trish.

"I know you love me" said John hugged Trish. Trish smiled and hugged John back "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" John asks "Please"

Trish smiled "I will very glad if to be your girlfriend" She said

John cheered "Now we're dating?" John asked, Trish nodded "Can I kiss you?" John asked.

"Yeah" Trish nodded.

Then John kissed Trish passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted longer than before. Trish stood up and straddled John. John switched from her lips to her neck. He's licking, biting, and sucking Trish neck. Trish moaned. Trish switch hands behind John's shirt and touched all the muscles of John.

"Mmm .." Small moan escaped from the lips John "You make me hard" said John whispered in her ear, and licked her ear.

"I'm responsible" said Trish smiled mischievously. Then Trish got up and opened the short dress she is wearing. John jaw dropped when saw Trish wearing only a bra and panties. John stood up and kissed Trish.

"You are very naughty" John said between kisses. Trish John unbuttoned his shirt one by one, and threw to the floor. She touched all the muscles John. John walked to the side of the bed and throw Trish soft.

He straddled Trish "I want you responsibility for making me hard" whispered John.

"I'll do it," said Trish. Then they make love for the first time.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. Thank you =))**

**3 JORISH 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

Trish moaned as she felt someone was in her neck. She opened her eyes and saw John on top her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" says John.

Trish smiled "Good morning," said Trish, kissed lips John lightly.

"What about your sleep?" John asked, kissing her forehead.

"Very good" said Trish smiled.

"Why do not we get a bath and then look for something that can be eaten, I'm so hungry" said John.

"Awesome, I'll get a shower" says Trish got up and headed for the bathroom. 35 minutes later Trish came out of the bathroom.

"You shower very long time" says John.

"I had to clean my body" says Trish.

"I also do the same" said John.

"I'm a woman" Trish said defensively.

"Whatever" said John stepped into the bathroom.

"You suck" Trish murmured.

"I can hear you" Shouts John, Trish rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" John asked as they started driving.

"I do not know, but I want to eat a few pieces of pancakes" said Trish.

"I know where we are going to get pancakes" said John.

"Good, I'm hungry" said Trish. After driving a few minutes they had arrived at a restaurant and ordered breakfast for them. As they began to eat, Trish overheard a conversation the three girls who are behind them.

"You think the Divas are suitable to be dating John Cena?" The short blonde asked.

"I think John and Eve Torres is hot enough together" said the brunette.

"No, no. I think John Cena and Trish Stratus will be the hottest couple in the WWE. Trish is a very beautiful and sexy. I wish they were dating in the real world" Said The blonde is higher.

"I think John and Trish are a hot couple" said the blonde short. Brunette nodded.

"Hey, is not that John Cena and Trish Startus" said the brunette. John sees them and smiles

"Oh god! John smiles at us" They were hysterical.

Trish laughed "What are you doing?" Trish asked.

"I just smile at them, and they were hysterical" said John. Then the three girls approached John and Trish.

"Excuse me, you are John Cena and Trish Stratus?" The short blonde asked.

"Yeah, that's us' says John.

"Oh god" Whispered brunette. Trish laughed, she was happy to see the expression of her fans.

"Can we help you?" Trish asked, smiling.

"Sure. Could you sign this" said the blonde is higher, issued a notes in her bag.

"Okay" said John. Then John signed the note after it Trish.

"Thanks," said the The blonde is higher.

"Can I ask something to you?" The short blonde asked.

"Please" said Trish.

"Are you dating or what" The short blonde asked.

"What do you think?" John said smiling.

"I think you're dating" the brunette said.

"Yes, we are dating" says John.

"I told you they would be a hot couple" the blonde whispered.

John laughed "Anything else?" John asked.

"No, thank you for your time" said the short blonde. John and Trish smiled at them.

"Good-bye" they said.

"Goodbye" said John and Trish.

"I love their expressions" said Trish laughed. John laughed.

Trish was in his hotel room with John. They decided to go back to the hotel after breakfast. Trish's eyes fixed on the screen in his posel. He was exchanging messages with Lita and Ashley. John sat next to Trish and watched his girlfriend carefully.

Trish turned and looked at John "What?" She asked.

John laughed "You are so beautiful" said John, caressing her cheek.

Trish smiled "You always say it," said Trish.

"That's because I admire your beauty" says John. Trish smiled, she relied on John's chest. John hugged Trish and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Sending a message on Lita and Ashley. We'll go shopping" said Trish

"Shopping? When will you go?" John asked.

"About 3 hours" said Trish.

"No, you will not go" said John.

Trish sat up straight and looked at John "What, Why?" Trish asked.

"Because I'm going to need you" said John.

"You're a big man, you would not need me" says Trish.

"I know, just that if you go I'll miss you" said John, pulling Trish that leaning on him again.

"I just left a few hours, not a few years" said Trish.

"You can not go baby," said John.

"John" said Trish put a puppy face.

"No," said John.

"I beg" said Trish kissed John passionately.

"No," said John, after they pull apart.

"You suck" Trish said.

"But you love me" said John. Then suddenly the phone Trish rang, John took the phone and answer a call.

"Hello Trish, you'll go shopping" Lita said excitedly.

"No, she would not go" said John

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Trish asked growled.

"Who are you and where Trish?" Lita asked.

"It's me John, and she was beside me" said John.

"John, give the phone to me," said Trish.

"Do you think you are?" Lita asked.

"I'm John Cena new boyfriend Trish Stratus" said John.

"What?" Lita shouted. Trish could hear the cries of Lita "Since when?"

"Since last night" said John "Listen Amy Dumas I'm done, if you do not need anything I will end the call, Bye" John end call "Done"

"You really sucks" says Trish grab her cell phone.

"I just want to spend time with you" said John wraps his arm on Trish.

"Whatever" said Trish stood up, then lay down on the bed.

"You're so cute when angry," said John went to Trish.

"Do not talk to me," said Trish.

"Come on Trish" said John, Trish did not say "Trish, you hear me?" John asked, "Well, I'm not going to talk to you" said John, then he sat back on the couch and watch tv.

"Well, I'm not going to talk to you" Trish whispered quoted the words John "You suck" Trish murmured.

4 hours later ...

John and Trish are still not talking to each other. John getting frustrated, he can not keep silent. He wants to talk to Trish, he wanted to hug her, kiss her. John peered Trish who was lying quietly in bed.

"I really want to talk to her" said John. John gathered all her courage and approached Trish slowly "Trish" said John stroked her blond hair "Trish speak something" said John whispered.

"What?" Trish said.

"Forgive me," said John.

"Forget it," said Trish indifferently.

John sighed, "Please forgive me, I promise I will not do it again" John said, kissing her forehead.

"I said forget it," said Trish.

"Whatever would I do that you can forgive me" said John.

Trish looked at John "Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want" said John.

"All right. I want us to go shopping and bought me ice cream" says Trish.

"Okay" said John, Trish smiled.

Then John hugged Trish and kissed her lips passionately "Hug and kiss you make me feel better" says John.

Trish smiled and kissed John lightly "We're going to go now?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," said John. Then they set out to shop, after shopping several hours Trish has gained three shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a skirt. John also had bought ice cream for Trish.

"Did you get all that?" John asked.

"Yeah, and thank you" said Trish kissed John.

John smiled "I'm happy if you're happy" he said.

* * *

Today was a match for the WWE Women Championship. The match will be Trish Stratus vs. Mickie James who holds title. After the match lasts for 10 minutes, Trish won back the WWE Women's Championship with a chick kick to Mickie. When she will raise her title, suddenly Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella came, and she did Glam Slam on Trish.

"Wow what are they doing?" exclaimed King.

"Look Trish, I should have the WWE Women's Champion is not you, one thing you must remember I was the greatest diva in the WWE" Beth said.

"Yeah. You have to remember" said Santino.

Then Beth picked Trish uses her hair "Slap her" said Beth holds Trish. Trish tried to break the stranglehold Beth but to no avail.

"Slap her? Was very easy" Santino said. When Santino would swing his hand to slap Trish, the fans cheered.

"Wait, it's John Cena, he will save Trish Stratus" said JR

"This should be exciting" said King. Then John got into the ring and land a punches on Santino and chucking out of the ring. John stood up, turned to Trish, and only when he makes a move toward Beth, blonde Diva pushed Trish to John and Beth took the opportunity to get out of the ring herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding Trish safe in his arms.

"I think so" said Trish.

"But you're bleeding" says John

Then Trish wiped her lips bleed "It's okay" said Trish.

"You sure?" John asked, Trish nodded. Then John helped Trish up and out of the ring. John wraps his arm around the waist Trish to make sure she was able to walk. The fans cheered and whistled to them.

"I think they have a special relationship" King said.

"I think" said JR.

"Oh my god! Trish are you okay?" Mickie asked, after John and Trish returned to the backstage.

"Yeah. I guess" said Trish.

"Thank goodness" said Mickie. Then Lita, Ashley, and Melina came toward them.

"What did she do to you?" Melina asked.

"I do not know. She came and attacked me" says Trish.

"Bitch" Ashley said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Trish.

"Dirty Bitch" Lita said "Next time we have to attack her"

"I agree" said Melina, Mickie and Ashley nodded.

"Hey girls, Iwill take Trish to the locker room, so get out of the way" said John.

"Sorry" they said, "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" said John, Trish smiles. Then John took Trish back to the locker room.

Then John took Trish back to the locker room.

"I'll be back" Trish said John after laying on the couch.

"Yeah," said Trish was still grimacing in pain. Then John returned with a cloth and cool water to clean the wound Trish.

"Thank you for saving me" said Trish when John began to clean her wounds.

"I do not want to see my girlfriend injured" said John smiled "Actually what she want from you?"

"I do not know, but she said she should be WWE Women's Champion is not me" says Trish.

"That means her wants your title" said John.

"She can get it by doing the match, not by attacking me" says Trish.

"That's because her angry you become a WWE Women's Champion" said John, Trish sighed, "Calm down, I'm going to protect you from her" said John, and he kissed Trish passionately.

"Aww!" Trish pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"You hurt my lips" said Trish held the corners her lips were bleeding

"Sorry, I forgot it," said John, and he kissed her lips lightly.

* * *

**Well, in this story that is supposed to be an attack Trish is Lita and Edge, but they are best friends, so I replace it with Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella. I hope you like it. Sorry for the bad grammar. Please review :))**

**3 JORISH 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

"What the hell was she doing to Trish?" Randy asked. John has been in the men's locker room.

"She wants the title Trish" said John.

"She can get it to match" Edge said.

"I think so" said Dave "Beth felt Trish is the number one contender for the WWE Women's Champion"

"So, she trying to get rid she, like that?" Randy asked.

"Exactly. So she decided to attack Trish" said Dave

"You have to be careful John. Maybe Beth and Santino will attack Trish again" said Edge.

"Yes I'll do, I would not let them touch Trish" said John.

"You have to keep she, I considered she like my little sister" said Edge.

"Same here John, if you hurt she I will also hurt you" said Randy.

John laughed "Calm down man, I would not do it. I'll keep her" said John. Then, the locker room door opened, John turned and saw Santino get into locker room.

"Hi everybody" said Santino with Italian accents. They all just looked at Santino "What's wrong?" Santino said staring John, Randy, Dave, and Edge.

John stood up and went to Santino "What's wrong is you," said John rough.

"What is your problem?" Santino asked.

"My problem is you," said John.

"What the hell?" Santino said.

John pulled Santino using the collar of his shirt "Do not pretend not to know" said John screamed

"I'm warning you, do not ever touch your hand and your girlfriend hands on Trish, or I'll make sure it's your last breath of fresh air as a being human" said John.

"You big mouth John Cena" said Santino.

John laughed sarcastically, "Go to hell" said John, and then he punches Santino in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santino asked, wiping the blood on the nose.

"Providing early warning to you" said John "I go" said John to his friends., They nodded.

Edge looked Santino "Do not ever look for a problem in our" Edge said pointing Santino, Santino ran out of the locker room.

"You idiot" says Randy laughed, they all laughed.

John entered his private locker room. He saw Trish was asleep on the couch. He went to Trish. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. John smiled as he looked at Trish's face.

"I love you" whispered John. Trish began to move and wake "Did I wake you?" John asked.

"No," said Trish.

"Like you had a good sleep" says John.

Trish smiled "Very good" said Trish

"I want to ask, where you will celebrate Christmas?" John asked.

"I do not know, I will not be home for Christmas. They only gave us two days off" says Trish.

"Great, we will celebrate Christmas together" said John.

"Did you not come home for Christmas?" Trish asked.

"No, two days off is not enough for me to spend time with my family" said John.

"So we will celebrate Christmas together?" Trish asked to sit on the lap of John.

"Yeah. If you want" said John.

"Of course I want" says Trish kissed John lightly.

"By the way, where Lita and Ashley will celebrate Christmas?" John asked.

"Lita and Edge will go to Canada to celebrate Christmas with family Edge. While Ashley, she'll celebrate with Matt" said Trish "And Randy, he will celebrate with Torrie. He would visiting Torrie in Boise"

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"Torrie sends a message to me a few days ago" said Trish.

"Okay. Then what about her injuries?" John asked.

"She said she'll is getting better. She be back after the new year" says Trish.

"I'm glad to hear it, Randy has become crazy after Torrie get injury" said John

"That's because Randy loves Torrie" said Trish.

"Oh yeah?" Said John.

"Yeah. I know they love each other" says Trish.

John smiled "But I know we love each other" said John.

"Why are you so sure that I love you?" Trish said jokingly.

"Do you not love me?" John asked.

"Let me think. Yeah, I love you, love you so much" said Trish, hungging neck John.

"I love you too, love you so much" said John, hungging waist Trish. Then Trish leaned over and kissed John passionately. As they began to deepen the kiss. Suddenly the door opened.

"John you ... Oh god I'm sorry" said Randy turned around.

John and Trish in pull apart "Can you knock on the door before entering?" Said John.

Randy turned to "I did not know you were making out" Randy said.

"Yeah, I know. But you have to knock on the door before entering" said John.

"Moreover, in the front there is no sign that says 'Do not disturb. We were making out' so I immediately go" Randy said. Trish laughed.

"At least you should know manners. How about I and Trish were having sex, then you get in" said John.

"Maybe I will join you" Randy said with a grin. Trish's eyes widened.

John glared at Randy "Calm down man, I'm just kidding" said Randy laughed.

"It's good you are quick to say, or I'll kick your ass" says John.

Randy laughed "Sorry" he said.

"No problem. What are you are doing here?" John asked.

"You forgot your cell phone in the locker room" Randy said handing the phone John.

"Oh! Thank you" said John taking his cell phone.

"I have to go back. after this is my match" said Randy.

"Okay. Good luck" said John "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Randy said "I want to tell you are, if you are want to have sex you are should lock the door before I join you guys" said Randy laughed.

"Shut your mouth bitch" said John.

"Sorry" said Randy ran out of the locker room.

Trish dumbfounded "He's crazy" said Trish.

"Do not mind him" said John. Trish nodded "So where were we?"

"I will tell you are, but first you are should lock the door" said Trish flirtatious

John grinned "I'll do" He said winking. Then he was locking the locker room door.

"You ready?" Trish said.

"I'm always ready to Stratusfaction" said John. Then he went to Trish and kissed her.

Christmas ...

Today is Christmas, John and Trish have been preparing for this special day. They also have to buy a gift. Trish was making a pot of coffee for herself and John, outside the snow is very thick, making the air temperature becomes very cold.

"Is the coffee has finished?" Said John.

"Yes. After I added the cream" says Trish.

"Okay, I'll wait on the couch" said John kissed Trish, Trish nodded.

1 minute later Trish came back with the coffee pot "coffee is ready" said Trish put on the table.

"I've been waiting for" said John, and he poured coffee in the cup.

"I have something for you" says Trish.

"Really? Bring it here" said John.

"Wait a minute" said Trish. Then she ran toward the main room and came back with a quick "For you" said Trish handed a small boxed gift to John.

"Thanks," said John. Then he opened the box, inside the box was a limited edition Rolex watches "This is for me?" John asked, Trish nodded "How much money did you spend to buy these watches, thank Trish" said John hugged Trish.

"You like it?" Trish asked.

"Of course, I've dreamed of having this watch" said John, Trish smiled.

"Since you have given me a gift, I will also give you a gift" said John.

"I love gift" says Trish

John smiled "This is for my girl" said John handed a small box on Trish.

"Thanks," said Trih "I'll get it" said Trish, then she opened the gift box, inside was a pair of diamond earrings small luxury.

"You likes to it?" John said "My mom picked out for you" said John.

"It's so beautiful, thank you" said Trish.

"I want you to wear it," said John.

"Okay" said Trish, and she uses those earrings.

"Let me see" said John.

"What do you think?" Trish showed earrings in her ears.

"You look amazingly gorgeous" says John

Trish blushed "Thank you" She said "Tell your mom that I liked it. She has a very good taste, tell her also that I say thank you"

John smiled "I'll tell her, she would be happy" said John kissed her lips.

"Are you hungry?" Trish asked.

"I think yes, I want to eat soup" says John

Trish smiled "There is good news, I'm going to make soup for you" says Trish.

"I did not know you could cook" says John.

"You do not know much about me" says Trish.

"I will know all, right away" said John. Trish smiled "I want to taste your homemade soup" said John.

"Well, just wait here. I'll be back about 1 hour later" said Trish.

"Hey, it's a very long time. I would starve to death" said John.

Trish laughed softly "I'm just kidding, just wait about 30 minutes" says Trish.

"All right, 30 minutes" said John. Then Trish into a small kitchen and start making soup. At Christmas her mother always made soup for her and her sisters. She always loved her mother made soup.

"I'm done" Shouts Trish.

"I will come in" said John "Let me taste it"

"Please" said Trish, and John took the spoon and tasted homemade soup Trish "How does it feel?"

John thought for a moment "Delicious. Trish Startus I did not know can make soup" says John.

Trish smiled "Did not I tell you do not know much about me"

John laughed "I'm going to start eating" said John, Trish nodded.

Trish looked at "I'm going out to pick up the cake and pie that I ordered" says Trish.

"I'll accompany you" said John.

"No, I only have to drive 5 minutes" said Trish.

"But beyond the snow is very thick, it's dangerous," said John.

"Relax John, I'm not a drunk driving" said Trish.

John sighed, "Well, be careful" said John, Trish nodded. Then she headed for to take a coat room and use her boots.

"I go" Shouts Trish.

"Well" said John, and he went to Trish and kissed her "be careful"

"Okay, bye" said Trish.

"Bye" said John.

After driving for 5 minutes Trish up at a cake shop. She parked her car and walked inside.

"Welcome" said a female employee, Trish smiled "Can I help you?" She asked friendly

"Yeah. Few days ago I ordered two pies and one cake" said Trish handed a paper.

She took the paper and see "All right, I'll get you your order" She said, Trish nodded. 1 minute later the employee returned with two boxes containing cakes and pies.

"One apple pie, one cherry pie, and one medium-sized rainbow cake" said the employee.

"Thanks," said Trish, and she pays the cake, and out of the cake shop. As she headed for her car there was a guy who almost dropped all the cakes.

"Oh my god" says Trish shocked.

"Sorry I was not paying attention" said the guy.

"No problem" says Trish.

Then he looked up to see the woman's face that he almost dropped the whole cakes "Trish ..." Said the guy. Trish's eyes widened as she knew him.

* * *

**Guess who's the guy who almost dropped all the cakes Trish, hehehe. Well, I hope you like it. Sorry for the bad grammar and words that you do not understand. I'll update soon. Do not forget to leave a trail (review) :D**

**3 jorish 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

"Trish ..." He said "you still remember me?"

Trish squinted "Of course, I still remember you, Jeff Hardy" says Trish smiled sweetly.

Jeff smiled "You look amazing" he said.

"So do you" says Trish

"Long time no see" said Jeff.

"It's been a long time huh" said Trish smiled "How are you?"

"Good, Very Good. How about you?" He asked.

"I am good" says Trish.

"What are you doing here, not today Christmas? Are you not celebrate Christmas in Canada?" Said Jeff.

"I'm here to take my order cakes. Yeah, today is Christmas but I did not go home to celebrate because they only gave us two days off" said Trish put her cakes in the car.

"Oh, okay" said Jeff.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"I was just walking around and looking for a coffee," said Jeff.

"Take a walk when thick snow?You are very funny" said Trish.

Jeff laughed "You still with WWE?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. How you with TNA?" Trish said.

"I did, but the atmosphere there is very different from the WWE" says Jeff.

"At least you're still wrestle" said Trish.

Jeff smiled "Yeah. I always watch RAW. Few days ago you were attacked by Beth Phoenix, what does she want?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, she wanted the title of women" said Trish.

"It has always been an reason for Diva to attack others Diva. I always miss it," said Jeff.

Trish laughed, then her cell phone rang. She took the her cell phone out of the bag and look at the screen. It was a call from John "Sorry, I had to answer the call" Trish said to Jeff.

"Please" said Jeff

"Hello" said Trish answered the call.

"Where you at? Did something happen to you? I'm very worried about you. Hurry back" said John with a worried voice

Trish laughed "Calm down dear Johnny. I met up with an old friend in front of the cake shop and we talked" said Trish.

"But I'm worried about you. Hurry back, I do not want anything bad happen to you" said John.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. I love you," said Trish.

"Love you too" said John, and then they hang up. Trish back to Jeff.

"Sorry Jeff, but I have to go back. Someone worried about me" says Trish.

"Okay, but I can ask for your phone number?" Jeff asked.

"Of course," said Trish, and Trish gave her cell phone number on Jeff.

"Well, I have to go" said Trish

"But one day we can meet again?" Jeff asked.

"I would be happy to meet you. Bye" said Trish.

"Bye" said Jeff smiled.

"Trish" said Jeff.

"Yes?" Trish turned.

"Merry Christmas" he said.

"Merry Christmas" Trish said, and then she got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

"She is still so beautiful after the last time I seen her a few years ago. I want to know who the guy with her now," said Jeff "I hope she is still single, so she could take me back" says Jeff.

while Trish she was in the lift, she thought about her meeting with Jeff. She was happy to meet with Jeff, but she did not love Jeff. She just loves John. She was wished she could make friends with Jeff. She was happy make friends with Jeff, he's funny. And can always make her smile. Trish knocked the door, then quickly the door opened.

"Trish, you made me worry" said John.

Trish laughed "I've been back John" says Trish stepped inside.

"You know, you can kill me in 1 hour if you do not come back" said John followed Trish.

Trish laughed and turned to John. She was hugged necks John "I've been back Johnny dear" said Trish

John hugged the waist Trish "I know, I'm just worried about you" said John kissed her lips.

"I promise not to make you worry anymore" says Trish.

"Good" said John "By the way, who did you meet?"

"I can not tell John, that I met with Jeff" thought Trish.

"With an old friend" said Trish lie.

"I know but what your old friends?" John asked, tightening his arms.

"With ..." Trish thinks "With Gail Kim" said Trish.

"Oh, how she?" John asked.

"She's good, she also ordered a cake in place my ordered" says Trish.

"Oh," said John "Did you get your cake?"

"Yeah, I'm going to cut the cake after I finished changing clothes" said Trish

"Okay" said John gave a quick kiss.

* * *

A few days have passed. Their days off has ended. John and Trish back to work. Trish was in the locker room Diva waiting Lita, Ashley, Mickie and Melina.

"Where are they?" Trish said sitting on the couch. 3 minutes later they came.

"You are a long time coming" said Trish.

"You wait for us?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I want to tell you something" said Trish.

"What's that?" Mickie asked.

"I met with Jeff" says Trish.

Lita's eyes widened "What?" She said surprised.

"Where did you meet Jeff?" Melina asked.

"I met him at the front of the cake shop at Christmas" says Trish.

"Meeting the unexpected" Ashley said, they all nodded.

"Then what happened?" Lita asked.

"Nothing. We only talked a few minutes ago he asked for my phone number" said Trish

"What John knows you meet Jeff?" Mickie asked.

"No, I did not tell him" said Trish.

"Why did not you tell him?" Ashley asked.

"I was afraid he would be angry" said Trish

"It was very reasonable" Lita said.

"But you have to tell John or he will find himself" Melina said.

"I'll tell him" Trish says "I'm probably going to see John, see ya" said Trish.

"See ya" they said.

Trish was looking for John, but she did not find him. So she decided to wait for John in the locker room they were. After waiting a long time John had not returned. And when 's was time for lunch. Just then the phone Trish rang.

"Hello"She's answered the call without seeing who's calling.

"Hi Trish. It's Me Jeff" Jeff said.

"Oh, hi Jeff. There is what you call me?" Ask Trish.

"No, I just wanted to invite you to lunch" said Jeff

"Lunch? Incidentally I'm hungry" said Trish.

"All right, I'll pick you up" said Jeff.

"No need" said Trish "We'll meet at Chilis"

"Okay, we'll meet at Chilis 20 minutes longer, see you" said Jeff.

"See you" Trish said, and they ended the call. 20 minutes later they had met at Chilis.

"You want to eat?" Jeff asked as a waiter handed menus.

"I want a sandwich and a diet pepsi" said Trish.

"I want a burger and a diet pepsi" said Jeff.

"1 sandwich, 1 burger and two diet pepsi" the waiter said "Please wait" Trish nodded.

"So, if Lita and Edge are still together?" Jeff began.

"Yeah, they're both going to get married" says Trish.

"It was excellent" said Jeff.

"I never met Matt. How is he?" Trish asked

"He's good. He was suffered Injury before Christmas" says Jeff.

"So that's why Ashley celebrating Christmas with Matt" said Trish.

Jeff laughed "They were both so cute together" said Jeff

"I think it's very true" Trish said "I hope they will get married soon"

"Same here" said Jeff. They talked about their lives. Then, after eating lunch they had come. After lunch they returned to their jobs each. After arriving Trish directly to the locker room. When she opened the door she saw John had returned but he ignored him.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly.

"Lunch" said Trish.

"With who?" John asked.

"Alone" says Trish brief

"Why are you just a brief answer my question?" John said raising his voice. Trish sighed "Answer me," said John.

"I want to see Lita" said Trish put her bag on the couch and walked away.

"Wait" said John grabbed Trish "Why are you acting strange" John said, Trish was silent "Trish" said John.

"Because I do not want to talk to you" said Trish raised her voice.

"What happened to you?" John asked.

"I'm tired John, let me go" says Trish.

"No. If you are tired of you will remain here" said John.

"I just want to talk to Lita" said Trish.

"You can talk to me" said John.

Trish sighed "John ..." Trish said.

"No. You can not go anywhere" says John.

"Okay" said Trish threw herself on the couch and turned on the tv.

John did the same "Sorry" said John wraps his arm around Trish.

"For what?" Trish asked.

"To not accompany your lunch and act bad on you" said John. Trish is angry that John did not accompany her lunch.

"Forget it," said Trish change the tv channel.

"I'm sorry" said John kissed her.

"It's okay" said Trish.

"Now give me a smile" says John, Trish sighed, trying to suppress a smile "Give me a smile" said John looked at Trish's face. Trish smiled sweetly "That's my girl" said John kissed her lips passionately.

"So, where have you been?" Trish asked as they pulled apart.

"I was in the men's locker room with Randy" said John.

"Oh," said Trish.

"I want to ask whether you would go to dinner with me?" John asked.

"Yeah, if you did not forget your promise" said Trish.

"I will not" said John.

"Okay, I'll go to dinner with you" said Trish.

"I heard Jeff was in New York" said John. WWE currently located in New York.

"Really?" Trish said.

"Some Superstar saw Jeff was in Chilis for lunch, they said he was with a woman and a woman like you" said John.

Trish began nervously "I'm ... I'm not with Jeff, I did not even know he was in New York" said Trish.

"I know. I just had to be vigilant, maybe he wants to take my girl" said John.

_"I'm sorry John"_ Think Trish.

* * *

At dinner has arrived. John and Trish driving towards the famous restaurant in New York. John wanted to make dinner with Trish being romantic. Trish glad John took her to dinner together. John is a man who is very romantic. She loves John, so did the John he loved Trish. After driving a few minutes they arrived at a seafood restaurant.

"We're here" said John parked the car.

"I'm hungry" said Trish. Then John got out and helped Trish out of the car.

"Seafood restaurant?" Trish asked, holding his hand.

"Yeah, I want to eat seafood" said John.

"Okay" said Trish. John had booked a table for two people. He also hired a violinist to make their dinner to be more romantic.

"I love this place" said Trish.

"I know you'll love it, so I brought you here" said John hugged Trish waist.

"Here we go" said John pulled up a chair so Trish could sit.

"Thanks," said Trish smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome" said John sitting in a chair. Then they ordered their food. As they talked, Trish saw a man who was not foreign to her.

"Is not it Jeff? What's he doing here?" Trish thought. At that time the song goes, it's the song From This Moment by Shania Twain.

"You want to dance?" John asked, without thinking Trish nodded. Then they headed the dance floor with the other visitors.

"Stupid, Jeff will see you" Trish murmured to herself. Trish hugged neck John tightly and bury her face in his chest. John hugged Trish waist.

"John I'm hungry" Trish whispered.

"Okay, we'll go back to the table and eat dinner" said John, then they returned to their table. When they would take a step a man standing in front of them.

"Hi Trish" said the man.

Trish's eyes widened_ "No"_ Think Trish "Hi" said Trish nervous. John looked at Trish quizzically.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. I'm thinking of making this into 10 chapters, so one more chapter then this story will be complete.**

**Thanks for reading, do not forget to leave your trail (review) hahaha :D**

**3 JORISH 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Trish Stratus like John Cena, but John did not like Trish. Then Trish hates John to treat her badly. On the other hand John eventually falls in love with Trish, he tried to tell his feelings. Can John tells his feelings, and make Trish back to love him?**

**Character: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Randy Orton, Ashley, Edge, Dave Batista, Chris Jericho, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**This is my second story, I hope you guys like it. Do not forget to review :) 3**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Dinner, how about you?" Trish asked nervously. She held John's hand tightly.

"I'm here for dinner, they said this place has delicious seafood" said Jeff, Trish nodded "There's something I want to give to you, wait a minute" said Jeff walked away. John looked at Trish confused.

"You forget this at lunch" said Jeff handed the iPod on Trish.

_"Oh no,"_ thought Trish "Thank you" says Trish Jeff nodded.

"You with John?" Jeff asked looking at John.

"Yeah, we're dating" Trish said.

"Oh, hi John" Jeff says hello on John.

"Hi Jeff" said John shook hands Jeff.

"You've been dating?" Jeff asked.

"It's been about 1 month" said John.

"Okay" said Jeff "Maybe I should go back to my desk, because I'm hungry, Bye" said Jeff.

"Bye" they said, John looked Trish strange, but he did not say anything.

"Apparently she's dating John Cena" said Jeff sad.

At dinner John did not say anything. Fact at dinner with Trish he would talk all day. After the dinner they went back to the hotel. And again, John did not say anything.

_"Speak something John"_ Think Trish. They had arrived at the hotel and went back to their rooms. When they had arrived at their hotel room, John sat down on the couch and put his head, like someone was thinking.

"Since when Trish?" John asked.

"What?" Trish asked softly closed the door behind her.

"Since when are you having an affair with Jeff?" John asked angrily.

"I ... I. .." She could not finish her words.

"Tell me, since when are you having an affair with Jeff?" He yelled.

"I'm not having an affair with Jeff" Trish said teary.

"Then you just go to lunch with him and remember your memories when dating, and kissing" Shouts John.

"No, I'm not kissing with Jeff" Trish said, tears running down her cheeks.

"You just do not do it," said John.

"I would not do it," said Trish.

"Then why did you lie to me. You say that you do not know Jeff was in New York, but you go to lunch with him and forget about your boyfriend" said John,.

"I'm afraid you will be angry with me, so I said that I met with Jeff" says Trish.

"When you meet with Jeff?" John asked.

"When I took the order cakes, Christmas time" says Trish.

John laughed "Is that Gail Kim?" Said John "You've lied to me"

"I'm sorry" said Trish cry.

"I thought you loved me" said John

"I love you John" says Trish.

"If you loved me, you would not lie to me," said John.

"I'm sorry" said Trish soft as a whisper.

"Maybe we should break up" said John.

"No, no I do not want to break up" said Trish cry harder.

"I have to go" said John took the car keys.

"Please forgive me," said Trish.

"Goodbye" said John.

"Do not leave me" Trish said "John .." She screamed, but John had gone "Do not leave me alone" said Trish cry. She rushed to take cell phone and sent a message to Lita, Ashley, and Melina. She did not send a message to Mickie because she has a date.

Trish continued to cry, until she heard a knock at the door. She hopes it was John. But when she opened the door she found Lita, Ashley, and Melina stood there.

"Oh Trishy" said Melina hugging Trish.

"What happened sweetheart" Lita said.

"Maybe we should go before Trish tell us what happened" said Ashley, they all nodded. Then they went and sat on the bed.

"Now you can tell us what happened" said Melina. Then Trish tells everything that happened between her and John.

"So you broke up with John?" Lita asked

"Yeah," said Trish was still crying.

"Did not we say to tell John that you meet with Jeff" Ashley said.

"I plan to tell John tonight" said Trish.

"Me and Edge never experienced anything like this, but we ended up back together" said Lita "John will get back to you Trish"

"Yeah, believe John will come back to you" said Melina.

"How if he never came back?" Trish said. They all fell silent.

"At least you have us as friends," said Ashley.

"We will not leave you Trish" said Melina.

"Really?" Trish said.

"Yeah, we are always there for you" said Lita, and they all cried.

"Awe ... I love you" said Trish hugged her best friends.

"We love you too" they said.

**John POV**

I've been driving around the city of New York. I'm really confused where to go. That is in my mind just Trish. I do not know what she would do. I love her, but I was really disappointed because she lied to me. I also do not understand why I had to break up with Trish. It's just about Jeff, I mean about the past Trish. All my life, I've only cried once, and that was when my parents divorced, it was not included when I was a baby. And Trish managed to make me cry. Yeah, I cried because I had to leave the woman I love.

I kept driving, until I found a quiet park and I saw the place was enough to make me feel better. When I parked my car, I saw a car parked there first. I think people will do the same thing with me. I walked around the park and saw a seat, but the seat was not vacant. There was a guy sitting there alone. I went over to him and sat beside him.

"Make yourself better?" I asked.

"Yeah, it can be said like that" said the man. Hang on I recognized the voice.

"As much as I recognize you" I said, he looked up. It was Jeff, I already said I recognize this guy "you" I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just make me feel better" I said. He laughed "What's so funny?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"How about you, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm doing the same thing as you" He said, I nodded, "Where is Trish?" He asked,

"I do not know" I said.

"Are not you her boyfriend" he said.

"I've break up with her" I said.

"Why did that happen?" He asked.

"Are not you having an affair with her?" I said harshly.

He laughed "What you said, I had an affair with Trish" he said.

"That's right" I said.

"Listen man, Trish was not having an affair with me. Me and Trish just friends" he said "Actually, I went to New York to meet Trish and asked her take me back., But since I know you're date with Trish, I decided to make friends with her" He said, I just shut up. I do not know what to talk that what "Trish is not the kind of women who like having an affair. Trish does have a many male friends, but she never having an affair. I've know her a long time" he said

"So, you and Trish are not having an affair?" I asked.

He laughed "Of course I ad Trish not having an affair" He said "You know John, a lot of men who want Trish., And they will not be treated Trish better"he said" I'm not too to know you, but I know you will treat Trish better. You really lucky to have Trish "he said.

"Are you still in love with Trish?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I always loved Trish. If I were given a chance to correct my mistake. I will rectify my mistake for not leaving Trish" He said 'If I were you, I'd do anything as long as she could be with me "

"I know Trish different women. She special, she can make any man to be crazy about her" I said. Now I'm starting to miss her.

"It's one of the reasons I pursued him up to New York" says Jeff. We started laughing "So, are you going to ask Trish to take you back?" He asked.

"I'm not sure she wanted to take me back" I said.

"If you do not want to try, I'll try., And do not be sorry if she took me back" he said.

"Do not try" I said, he laughed.

"Find Trish and ask her to take you back or you will regret it in the end" he said "Regret always comes last" he said. I thought, he's right. Regret always comes last and I do not want to regret.

"Thanks for your suggestion, I'll look for Trish and ask her to take me back" I said standing.

"You're welcome" He said "Take care of her "

"I'm going to do, once again thank you, see you later" I said hugging him and shook his hand.

"See you" he said. Trish Wait for me I will come.

**Trish POV**

I was in the balcony bemoan fate. Lita, Ashley, and Melina have returned to their hotel room about 30 minutes ago. Now it's just me and the silence here. I cry constantly I even can not control my feelings. I want John back, I love him. I know I'll cry all night and the next morning my eyes were swollen. I do not care, I just had to vent my sadness. I'm sure all the women will do the same thing. I really wish John was here with me.

Tonight the wind blows very hard. I started to feel the cold creeping my body, but I do not care. I just want to spend my time here. I do not care if the wind made my hair a mess, I would care if John with me, I need John.

"John where are you?" I whispered hoping the wind can carry my voice, so that John can hear me here "I miss you" I whispered again. Tears flowed from my eyes and wet my face.

**John POV**

I ran to the elevator to be closed. I quickly pressed the 5th floor. I hope Trish will not do anything crazy. Once the elevator stopped I walked to my hotel room. I opened the door cautiously. I looked around the room to find Trish, but I did not find her. But I heard a girl crying, I know that Trish and the sound was coming from the balcony. I walked to the balcony and saw Trish standing there and still use the dress she wore at dinner. I actually felt guilty for making her like this.

The wind carried her blond hair flying. I stepped closer to her. We are just a couple of inches and her did not realize I was behind her. I hugged her from behind, her jumped in surprise.

"Relax it's me" I said whispering.

"John is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back" I said still hugging her. She turned and looked at me. I could see tears flowing from her brown eyes "I'm sorry" I said whispering.

"For what?" She asked.

"To not believe in you" I said "I believe you are not having an affair with Jeff"

"I did not have an affair with Jeff" Trish said softly.

I smiled "I know" I said "Take me back, please," I said, holding her hand tightly. She looked at me without saying anything "I would do anything for you, as long as you take me back" She still did not say anything. I'm sure she will not take me back. This is the end of my life, I'm going to jump down if Trish did not take me back. Suddenly sweet smile emerged from her lips.

"There is no reason not to take you back" She said smiling sweetly. I pulled her in a tight a hug. I kissed her head "I love you" I said.

"I love you too" She said. I know now she was crying. But I'm sure it was happy tears.

"I promise I will not leave you again" I said. I pulled away from the hug. I looked at her brown eyes that emit light. I cupped her face and kissed her gently. I want to be like this forever and I'm sure Trish is my last love and I was her last love.

**End of John POV**

After 1 year John and Trish are dating, they finally got married. They were married on the 30th of september. It was a few days after Trish retired from wrestling. They already have a new life, they bought a big house in Tampa Florida. They have a very pleasant life, they also are making their babies. They want to have lots of babies so that their lives more colorful. Currently John is still with WWE and when John went overseas Trish going with John, because Trish did not want to be alone in a big house.

Meanwhile, with their friends also have new life. Lita and Edge were married before John and Trish, now they might have a baby girl named Jasmine Marie Copeland. Torrie and Randy were engaged and they will get married after Christmas. Ashley and Matt were married and now Ashley conceiving a baby boy. As for Dave, he went out with Christy Hemme. Dave plans to propose soon. Melina is getting married with Jomo, they will marry after Melina recovers from her injury. While Mickie, she and her fiance are getting married after Mickie retiring from wrestling. Chris Jericho now he was dating with Maria. And Jeff, now that he is engaged to Candice Michelle. They met at the wedding John and Trish. John and Trish being their the matchmaker.

John and Trish were in their room, in Tampa Florida. Trish rested her head on John's chest, while John wraps his arm around Trish.

"I've got news for you" Trish said her husband.

"What is it, baby?" John kissed his forehead.

"I'm pregnant" says Trish

"What?" John said shocked "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant" says Trish smiled.

"You're pregnant, it means I'm going to be a dad" said John holding Trish, Trish laughed "You hear Trish, we are going to be parents" said John kissed his wife.

"I know, I'm going to be a mother and you will be a father" says Trish. Trish hugged John tightly "Thank you for giving me a baby" says John.

"And thank you for helping to make a baby" says Trish, John laughed.

"This is the second event best of all time" said John kissed his wife.

"What's the first?" Trish asked, kissing her husband's chest.

"Finding you" John said with a smile.

Trish smiled "I love you" Trish said softly.

"I love you more" said John. They both kiss "Goodnight my beautiful wife" said John

"Goodnight my husband a handsome" said Trish. Then they fell asleep. They will stay together until death separates them. They will live for each other. A happy life, the life of John Cena and Trish Stratus as husband and wife.

* * *

**I am sad that this story should end, but I'm glad that John and Trish became husband and wife. I hope they become husband and wife in real life, but they became husband and wife in my mind. I really loving couple John Cena and Trish Stratus :)**

**Well, this is the last chapter in my story. I hope you like it, thanks for reading. Please review :D**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and words that you do not understand.**

**I will make a new story as soon as I get ideas. See you in my next story, I love you guys.**

_**therealchamps: Thanks for always reading my story. I hope you'll like the the last chapter :)**_

_**LitasaultStratusfaction: Thanks for your compliment, I really appreciate it. I hope you liked the last chapter :)**_

_****_**3 JORISH 3**


End file.
